kirkusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aparoid Homeworld
The Aparoid Homeworld is the 9th and penultimate level and world in "Star Fox: Assault." It's where all the Aparoids live, and, where their Queen, the Aparoid Queen, resides. One side of the Planet is lovely, as Krystal says, while the other is hideous, meaning it's size and mass are disaproportinate, meaning that the inside of the Planet is hollow, and, that, it weighs less more than it should weigh, and, a hole, similiar to Venom, is where the Aparoids come from when they are created by the Aparoid Queen, but, the Queen had Shield Generators Hatchers create and make a Shield to prevent the Star Fox Team from entering. The Homeworld has an on-foot exploration for Pilots, Arwings, and Landmasters. Many of which include blue and green fortresses where some Hatchers are located in the Silver and Gold Level, and, the blue fortress is where Krystal fights outside, going down to the surface with Fox. This is also the 2nd and last level of where Krystal is on-foot. And, red and yellow domes are shown where the Hatchers are in all difficulty and Badge levels, and but, these yellow, red, blue, and green fortresses are not shown in VS. Mode. And, neither are the hallway-bridges that lead to them. But, after getting rid of all of the Hatchers inside the Base, ROB NUS64 revealed that more Hatchers were hidden under the Base, and that the Arwing was required to completely destroy all of them. Falco and Slippy are the ones that are required to be rescued and saved from enemies in this level. Peppy even gives good-luck speeches, well, too much for Fox, during the Arwing part Mission Update, and but, anyways, after destroying all of the Hatchers and turning off the shield, the Team was just about to enter...until the Queen made an Anti-Laser Shield appear, so they couldn't enter! Peppy and ROB then entered the planet's atmosphere, and but, the Great Fox was covered in Aparoids on the ship's behind, thanks to Aparoid Hatchers that made many more Aparoids appear. ROB warned that the Great Fox wouldn't last, but, Peppy tried to destroy the Anti-Laser Shield, but, it failed, and, ended up destroying the Base where the actual level took place, with 2 single hits! Peppy and ROB were then infected by the Aparoids, but, they ignored the Team's pleads to stop, and, Peppy destroyed a part of the Anti-Laser Shield by using the sharp-cockpit's edge to ram and put a hole in it, but, it resulted in the Great Fox falling apart. Knowing that the Shield would only be destroyed temporarily, meaning the Shield would come back, the rest of the Team went into the hole before the Shield came back, and, this resulted in having the Great Fox destroyed, making the Team think that Peppy and ROB were dead, but, they escaped in an escape-pod at the last second, and, left the Planet until the Star Fox Team destroyed and killed the Aparoid Queen, wishing them good luck, but, this was not shown. The rest of the information for this planet is in the wiki page Homeworld Core...The name for the VS. Mode version of this level is Aparoid City, and, all vehicles can be used on it. It can be unlocked by beating the level itself in Story Mode, along with the rest of levels not a fast-scrolling Arwing-only level.